Please Save Me Chell unfinished
by KarkaliciousKarkat
Summary: A Wheatley x Chell fanfic. Songfic. Save Me - My Darkest Days.


**A/N: **Inspired by insane!wheatley on Tumblr. This is unfinished and probably won't be continued.

Edit: Removed some things.

**MAY REVEAL SPOILERS**

It was dreary where the two friends were, the partially rusted catwalk barely took the weight of both human and core. When the steel pathway screeched, the little ball of metal gasped in fright, not that it could actually feel emotions, he (or to what the voice sounded like was male) was mainly concerned that if both himself and the woman holding him with the Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device (aka ASHPD) fell to their demise, she would most certainly fall to the fate of the pale hand from Death himself. Curious, he spun his optic back at the brave heroin, who in turn kept her gaze straight ahead, determination to escape plastered on her face. Sighing, he thought of what her name could be, but all the files of her have somehow been corrupted from an unknown source, or possibly from the mainframe shutting down. Either way it's a well-known fact that they both will not know why for a very long time, or possibly throughout their whole lives. It's a wonder how he can remember his own name.

Wheatley; the blue optic-coloured Intelligence Dampening Sphere, the title seemed rather harsh for the guy but it was just how he was built. Unfortunate realties for both machine and mortal, it was sheer luck that they had found each-other. He had no idea why his programing had thought of her as a pathetic, pink lump of skin. Once upon a time, he had thought humans were all just big, stinky, walking images of the insignificant species known to life.

Oh so wrong he was.

This woman that held her, tractor beam surrounding him, walking with a strong stride was far from that description, she was absolutely stunning in every possible way. Every time they both walked together, him in her beam and herself in sync with both breath rate and walking pace. In her hands, he felt he didn't have a care in the world, ever since he first derailed. Sure he was a little sad that she had not caught him, but once he was in her arms; there was nothing to ever worry about. Even if SHE had found them, he'd probably just chirp up at her with some stupid little quote, as long as this lovely woman was beside him.

As they walked, he couldn't help but shudder at some of the memories from long ago. Ones that will haunt his memory bank for eternity. Why couldn't he have been a part of manufacturing like he was going to be originally? Oh that's right; he wouldn't have met with this wonderful woman. It was nice though that whenever he closed his optic one moment and shuddered from the past, she would stop to check over him, concerned for his wellbeing. If the core had a heart, a metallic, fully functioning blood pumper, it would be thumping against his metal framework every time she simply touched his steel surface. Why the simple feel of her firm, but delicate hands over his metal did this to the core he simply had the slightest clue. He reasoned he'll probably never know. Some weird foreign feeling.

When they arrived in HER chamber, little Wheatley was terrified. He wondered how a pitiful little human could do all this damage. Taking down such a massive monster such as this? He could hardly imagine it! Yet here it's cold, unmovable body lay. Parts flooded with the toxic water that had spilled onto the floor somehow. Sploshing against the water, they made it around the corpse of a monster, past the partially rusted incinerator, down the broken catwalk (to which Wheatley shook from fright, then congratulated the woman) and made their way to the main control room. Once the dark brunette plugged Wheatley in, and felt the floor rotate, she had knew this was most likely the worst move she could've done. But it was too late.

Shooting upwards both machine and human were terrified of what was about to come. Once they were at the surface (well the surface of the chamber), they automatically knew something bad was about to happen.

Wheatley had tried to access and stop what was about to come, his dismay he could not quickly find the password. Clanking of metal, sparks of electricity, the monster awakening, it didn't take long for the process to complete, with Wheatley whispering to the girl to 'act natural!'

Whirring of metal and cogs suddenly stopped, the golden glare over the brown eyes. Demented and overpowering voice sighing out, like this was all too familiar and overly exhausted. Artificial Intelligence Robot's don't get tired, do they?

"**Oh…_**" Her voice was completely drained from the lack of energy, she still hadn't fully awoken. "**It's you_**"

Pain coursing through the circuitry as his optic cracked under the claw, gasping and thrown to the ground as though his whole being was a waste. A useless space of something that could be more that what he is now.

He couldn't move, couldn't yell back, and couldn't tell her to be strong as she was dropped down, down into the depths of the incinerator.

Something broke inside of him, almost as though he was sad that she was going to die, but he didn't lose hope in her. She was a tough fox, a brain-dead one, but tough.

Every now and then, while the human played the psychotic AI's games, little Wheatley would take a look through the walls, just to give a little reminder that he's still there, waiting for the little test subject to escape the clutches of her chambers.

He didn't want the girl to feel lonely, she's not in this alone, remember? He'll be there, always, no matter what.

She's wanted to escape for so long, almost forever. Her only memory is at this very facility. Every moment of her life that she recalls has to do with surviving this crazy place. This little core knows this, he'll do whatever it takes for both of them to get out of here.

It hurt to be dropped from the Management rail, you know. Taking the biggest risk of his life right there, in front of her like some show. But it's alright though, he understands, right?

Out of all the jobs, he got the worst. Tending to the smelly humans, they were all weak and disgusting. Look at them, hobbling about in the test chambers. How pitiful. The core almost actually feels sorry for them. But why waste feelings over a species that will die as soon as they get hit by an Energy Ball.

What are you talking about, waste feelings? There are no emotions to waste in the first place! He's only a core, a robot, a moron.

All those days of watching test subjects dying, oh man, were those sometimes. It's obviously majorly different now. SO much different, it's hard to describe.

This one lone Testing Subject, let alone a female, has gone through so much to simply survive, it's quite inspiring to him really.

Maybe this is fate, maybe they were both meant to find each other and strive to get out of here, although her muteness stands between the communications barriers, her actions say all the more.

It was all terrible. What was thought to be a great plan, turned into major rubble under her touch. Switching the entities in the mainframe, what could possibly go wrong? Oh that's right, a giant backstab. How many times has that been done to her these past years, twice?

Drip, a sound echoed through the empty building. All throughout the hallways. It wasn't a leaky pipe though, it was her tears. As she silently sobbed, tears hitting the metal below while trekking onwards in hopes of finding some hope in her life.

Why did this happen to her. She didn't mean to feel so attached to the little ball. But the way it lively spoke, and his funny little gestures. How can one not feel accustomed to it?


End file.
